


the reagan baby is all grown up

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Engagement, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: frank finds a little more about his youngest son, jamie, and it just makes him love his youngest child even more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank being a supportive dad for jamie.

Jamie was the baby. The adorable, cherubic baby who turned into a strong, polite, respectful, handsome man. The son who has come to him for pretty much everything because of his absolute trust and confidence he wouldn't be turned away. 

Except this time. 

Jamie was kissing a man. A man who looked to be the same age as his son. A man with kind eyes and a warm smile. A man who was gazing at Jamie with utter devotion and adoration. A man absolutely besotted and in love with his youngest son. 

His youngest child couldn't share with him one of the most important details about his life. About who he is as a person. 

Jamie, well, Jamie was a lovely baby. A sweet child. A polite boy. He kept his head down and focused on his ambitions in becoming a lawyer. He was quiet, respectful, and loyal. He was their easiest child to raise. He never had a rebellious stage. He never blatantly disobeyed or broke rules. Nothing mattered more to Jamie than his family. 

Especially after Joe's passing. 

His youngest child was the best of every single member in their family. He had the gentleness of his mother. The stubbornness of Danny. The level-headedness of Erin. The ambition of Joe. 

His youngest son had wisdom beyond his years. He saw things with clear eyes and a cool demeanor. He is thankful he received that trait. 

Jamie was a culmination of all of the best Reagan traits. That tends to happen when the youngest is so much younger than everyone else. He learns from his older siblings mistakes and sees the consequences of them. 

He doesn't want to make this about him, or what he's done wrong. Jamie has his reasons. 

He walks toward them not wanting to keep secrets and hide this from his youngest son. He places his hand on his son's shoulder. 

Jamie looks up, startled by his presence, but smiles nonetheless. "Hey Dad." 

"Hello Jamie." He turns to the man sitting across from Jamie. "I'm Frank Reagan, it's nice to meet you." 

The man smiles at him, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "My name's William. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." 

Frank takes his seat in between them. "I think I know why I'm here, son." 

Jamie's eyes were knowing. They stared at one another for a few seconds before Jamie laughed. "Figured you would put the pieces together, dad." 

"How long have you two been together?" He asks politely and genuinely interested in this man who managed to capture the heart of his guarded son. 

"Unofficially a year and a half, officially dating for a year now," Jamie answers. His eyes are fond as he looks at William. 

"That's a long time to keep your partner a secret from the family." 

"It wasn't intentional, dad. This is something I needed to figure out on my own without the nosiness and opinions from some of our family. I don't enjoy keeping things from you, but this is mine. This part of my life is the only thing that is private and I wasn't going to jeopardize that until I was ready to face the music." 

"I understand. William, tell me what you do in life?" 

"I am a chef. A head chef. I used to be in construction, but my mom and dad surprised me and sent me to culinary school so I could pursue my dream. I am blessed that it worked out and I'm as successful as I am now." William speaks softly as if he's considering each word he says. 

"Congratulations. How'd you meet my youngest son?" 

"The restaurant I worked at was robbed and I was taken as a hostage. Jamie here took my statement, but...stayed around to make sure I was genuinely okay. His concern, his patience, and his gentleness toward me really stuck out to me once I got over my shock. I decided to reach out to him and ask him out to dinner. I knew it was likely he would say no, but he surprised me. He accepted." 

"I'm sorry you experienced that, William." 

"I'm not. It brought me Jamie." 

Frank smiles at him. A warm, genuine smile. Williams honesty and openness to share was something he respected. He could tell that the man had a strong work ethic but a gentle nature to him that is good for Jamie. 

"What should we have for lunch, boys? My treat." 

Jamie looks relieved. "Thanks Dad." 

The statement means far more than just thanking him for dinner and he knows it. 

"Of course, Jamie." 

Frank enjoys their lunch, and enjoys Williams company even more so. It is nice to be around someone who is thoughtful in his words and mindful of his interactions with others. His children can be a bit stubborn and fiery at times, so it's a nice change to be around someone as considerate as William is. 

"We need to talk about the family. I'm assuming I was the test run, and I promise I will keep this secret until you both are ready to share your relationship with them. I'm very proud of you both for fostering a relationship that is determined on partnership and mutual respect. It is clear that there is plenty of love and adoration between the both of you. You two just keep me in the know when you're ready to share." 

"We want to tell Danny and Linda first. We want to be able to give them a chance to explain to the boys, and then we will share next Sunday night, if that's okay?" Jamie asks tentatively, as if there was a chance he would say no. 

He turns to William, "You will always be welcomed at my table and in my home. I would love to have you there on Sunday night." 

"I will be there, sir. Thank you for the warm invite." William gives him a smile and be can see the tension bleed from his shoulders. 

"Would you mind being there with us, when we tell Danny? Danny…acts marginally better when you're around." 

"Sometimes," he jokes. 

"It would be nice to have you as a buffer. I know I'm a grown adult, but telling Danny makes me the most nervous." 

"I'm your father, of course I'll be there."

"We're having dinner with them in two days, you could join us?" Jamie asks softly. 

Oh, how his heart increased in love for his youngest child. 

"I'll let Baker know to clear my schedule." 

Two days pass and he finds himself at Danny's house sitting around the table. There seems to be a stare down between his sons. 

"Boys," he says. They immediately break the staring contest to look up at him. "Danny, you are not entitled to know every detail about Jamie's life. We are family, but something's are supposed to be private. He wasn't being deceitful or manipulative. I want you to feel proud of Jamie and I want you to be happy for him. I will expect nothing less if you want to still sit at my dining room table on Sundays." 

"He's only ever dated girls, dad. All of a sudden he's dating a guy?" Danny finally asks. 

Linda rolls her eyes and apologizes for her husband. 

"No, Danny, I've dated guys. The only one I told was Joe." Jamie says softly. 

Danny's eyes soften. They usually did when it involves his youngest brother. They all had a soft spot for Jamie. 

"You were gone when I confronted my feelings. Joe helped me work through a lot of it. When you came back, you had a lot you needed to work through. I didn't want to burden you with something when you already so lost. I could never find the right time to tell you." Jamie looks so apologetic. Jamie never liked keeping secrets. Especially from his siblings. 

"Ah, kid." Danny sighs, "You're my baby brother. It's my job to be there for you. I want you to feel comfortable enough to tell me these things. Who you love is none of my business, but I would have liked to have been part of your journey. I could have been a confidante." 

"Who I love is your business. I invite them into our family and the family home and around your boys. I don't want rejection from you. It would destroy me, Danny." 

"I would never do that. Whoever you date is obviously going to be one hell of a person, especially to entrust them around your nieces and nephews. I have never doubted that at all." Danny speaks intensely. "You understand me?" 

"Yes. I didn't want to lose my only brother." 

"If I can interrupt? Jamie and I almost broke up because of that reason. He loves this family so much. He would put this family before his own personal happiness if it meant having all of you in his life, and I would have understood. I understand that loyalty to family and how important they are. I also told him that his brother could never reject him from all the things he's told me. Thank you for proving me right. It means I can continue dating your brother without guilt that it is destroying his relationships with his family." William speaks softly. 

"Danny, not many people are as devoted as Linda and William are. The Reagan name is hard cross to bear. We should be thankful Jamie found someone who isn't intimidated by the weightiness of our last name and that he loves Jamie for who he is and for what we all get to see." He speaks solemnly. Their name would always be a cross to bear for future generations. 

"Well, I for one, think it's wonderful Jamie found someone so good in the kitchen. Maybe I'll finally get some more help on Sundays," Linda teases. 

That Sparks laughter between the Reagan men while William smiles and promises to help. 

The dinner goes well after that. 

He watches as Danny embraces Jamie before Jamie and William head out. Danny squeezes him pulls away with a soft expression. He speaks to Jamie and whatever it is that he says he can see his youngest eyes water. 

His boys would be okay. 

Sunday night comes with excitement. The rest of the family were excited to see who Jamie was bringing home. Erin was only a little put out by being the only sibling to not know what to expect to which Danny was happily lording over her about. 

Jamie walks in with William behind him. The boys run up to him and squeeze him tightly. Jamie bends down to hug them and kiss the tops of their head in a rare sign of affection. He bends down and begins to introduce them to William. The boys curiously look up to him, but remain polite as they're introduced and shake his hand. 

William…looks smitten. The boys run off only to be replaced with Nikki. Jamie kisses her cheek and hugs her. He introduces her as well and Nikki beams at Jamie. She happily greets William, and knowing his granddaughter, immediately begins to interrogate him. 

His daughter sits beside him. "Did you know about this?" 

He laughs. "Sweetheart, I found out last Monday. This is the only secret your brother has successfully kept from me. Perhaps, your mother knew and didn't feel as though it was her secret to tell." 

"Mom and Jamie always had a special bond." Erin smiles. "I'm not surprised. Jamie's ability to love just about anybody has always been something I admired about him." 

"He's broken a lot of hearts over the years. A lot of them without him even knowing or realizing the effect he has on people." 

Jamie managed to pull William into the sitting room and smiles at them both. His son gives him a hug first before being down to hug Erin and kiss her cheek. 

William offers his hand to which he shakes warmly. 

"Erin, this is William, my boyfriend. William, my older sister Erin." Jamie smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Jamie raves about you and his brilliant niece." William smiles and shakes her hand. 

"It's nice to meet you as well." His daughter says politely. 

"Hey Dad will you come with William and I to go talk to Pops?" 

As if he could deny his son anything in the first place. 

"Of course." 

He stands up and follows them into the dining room where it is void of anyone but his dad. His father is sitting down looking unimpressed by the turn of events. His parental instincts to defend and protect rise, but before he makes any assumptions he waits. 

"Pops, I'd like you to meet William. He's really important to me and it would mean the world if you'd give him a fair chance." Jamie spoke nervously. 

He stares his father down. 

"I don't like being lied to, Jamie." His father says sternly. 

He can't help but roll his eyes. He places a comforting hand on his sons shoulder to express to him that he'll take over. 

"Jamie didn't lie. In fact, we should be commending him for being at Sunday dinner even though he's been with William. He has put the family first in the wake of being in love. Pops, you're not entitled to Jamie's private life and his dealings. I think you should have a moment to think long and hard about your next words because you could lose a relationship with your youngest grandchild if you don't." 

The senior of the family stares at the before nodding. "These last few years I've gotten more and more soft and I've been confronted by things I didn't exactly deal with when I was younger. It is different when those differences become personal. The last thing I want is to put a wedge in our relationship, Jamie. I may not understand things and I might speak out of turn because of my own ignorance. I am that you remain patient with me as I learn from you." 

Jamie looks as though the weight of the world is lifted from his shoulders and he sags against his side. 

"Aish, kiddo. You're family. I'd never turn you away." His father stands up and immediately goes to hug him. 

Jamie looks relieved and stands back s moment later to officially introduce William to him. His dad shakes his hand and smiles at him. "Glad you could make it." 

The family helps set the table as Jamie and William set the place settings. Jamie leans in to press a sweet kiss to Williams cheek in a casual and comfortable show of affection for the man. 

His youngest son's happiness was all that mattered to him. The son who lived in a family that cast a big shadow with their success and reputation. Jamie would always make his own way, but it was nice to see the family rally around him in support and encouragement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im obsessed with jamie regan and have always felt he wasn't like 120% straight. jamies whole character is so wonderful, and i wanted to try something new. hope you liked it. leave me a kudos/comment to sate my praise kink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie goes through a tough period and William is there as a support with a little nudge from Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this small little addition

PTSD. 

It was a nasty thing to have on top of already being depressed. 

His youngest son was struggling nonetheless. 

His son was struggling without any of the support he usually has with William around. William was back home to help with funeral arrangements for a great uncle. 

Which is why he was on the phone waiting for William to pick up. 

"Frank? Is everything okay?" William answers breathless. 

"William, take a breath. No one is hurt or in danger." 

William breathes out, "Okay, I'm sorry. Being away from Jamie this long has me a little bit on edge." 

"I know, son. I am calling you about Jamie. You know about the suicide by cop victim?" 

"Yeah, Jamie was devastated. He said he was okay? I've been checking in on him every few hours." 

He sighs deeply. Curse the Reagan stubbornness. "Son, you need to come as quickly as you can." 

"What's wrong?" William asks softly. 

"Jamie is suffering from PTSD, and signs of depression. He's staying with me and Pop, but I think he needs you more right now." 

"Okay, could you book me a ticket for a flight? I have the worst wifi out here and it'll make things easier when I get back? I promise I'll pay you back. I can be packed up and on the road in an hour." 

"William. You're family. You don't need to pay me back. I'll get you a ticket and it wi be waiting for you upon check-in. Be safe. Get here in one piece." 

He ends the call. Garrett is already on the phone getting the ticket. He is relieved that he is able to intervene for once on his son's behalf without it involving work. This type of intervention solely relies on him being a concerned father. 

Jamie had been irritable and distant. He seemed to be more high strung than his usual calm and patient son was. He was snapping at everyone but the kids, which he was thankful for. He still had his sensibility of being a loving and doting uncle. 

When he returned home that evening he wasn't surprised when he saw Jamie curled up in Williams lap on the couch. "It's okay, baby. I'm here," William says softly. 

He is reluctant to interrupt but the urge to check in on his distraught son pushes him further. 

"Boys," he says gently. 

"Hey Frank," William looks up to him and smiles. He's brushing Jamie's hair to the side. Jamie's eyes are closed as he's resting his head on Williams shoulder. 

"Hey Dad." He says quietly. His son looks drained, but more settled than he had all week. 

"You're looking better," he notes gently. 

"Yeah. Feel better." 

"Thanks for coming back home, William." He sits across from them and smiles. 

William, his features soft and concerned, says, "I'll always come back to him when he needs me. Thank you for calling me and letting me know that he did." 

"Are you boys staying here?" 

"Yeah. Jamie needs family right now. Taking him away I think will do more harm than good." 

"You're always welcome here." 

He stands up and gently squeezes Jamie's shoulder before patting William on his shoulder. "You boys try and get some sleep." 

They mumble out their good night's. 

The next day Jamie looks loads better. He looks relaxed plastered to Williams side. William in all his patience and affection for his son allows him to be so clingy. William never stays away for too long before Jamie is up and trying to find him again. 

William shows grace and understanding with his sons unusual ticks. 

Later that night while Jamie is fast asleep on the couch they sit at the table in the kitchen. 

"I know why he's acting the way he is," William speaks. 

"Oh?" He responds. 

"Before I entered the picture, Jamie felt safest with you. You're his father and it's understandable. I think that changed when we started becoming an item. I think not being here while he was most vulnerable amped up his anxieties. He didn't feel safe even though he was in the safest house he could be in. Can you guess why?" William looks up with a somber face. 

"Because the person be felt safest with was in another state." 

"Got it in one."

"How do you feel about that?" 

"Honored. Nervous. More in love with him than I thought I was. It's not easy loving a Reagan, but Jamie is hard to not love. And the fact that he feels safest with me… It has me thinking some sort silly stuff." 

"Like what?"

"Like bending down on one knee with a ring in my hand. Wanting a home together as husbands and plans to have our own children." 

"He'd say yes." 

"To what?" 

"All of it. There's one thing my youngest son has always wanted above all. More important than being a lawyer or being a cop. He wants to have a family. He wants to be a husband and father. Jamie is someone who committed is, and he commits for life." 

"Frank. Your son is it for me. I know it's not traditional but, do I have your blessing? To ask him to marry me? Will you bless our union with your permission?" William looks up at him nervously. 

"Son, I'm an excellent judge of character and I'm a father who would never stand in my children's happiness. You make my son very family. Of course you have my blessing. In fact, I might have something to help out." He stands up to walk to the curio cabinet with William in tow. He takes out a jewelry box and takes out a white gold ring with a black diamond in the center. "This was my great grandfather's ring, Jamie is his namesake. I want to give it to you. For when you decide to propose to my son." 

William takes the ring and smiles. "It fits him perfectly. Thank you. This means a lot to me." 

They go to bed after. William gently coaxing Jamie up to the room they were staying in. 

It is a week later when Jamie steps in at his office with a gentle introduction from Baker. They sit down and Jamie is obviously nervous.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I should have gotten help sooner. I'm sorry I was getting on everyone's case." 

"Oh son. That has long since been forgotten and forgiven." 

"Still, I needed to apologise to you."

"Thank you, son."

"William proposed. With your head grandfather's ring." 

He smiles at him, "Did he now?" 

"I said yes." 

"I'm glad. I like William. You two are good for one another." 

"I figured he had your blessing and approval when I saw the ring." 

"Jamie. I have always wanted you to find someone like William. I am so happy and excited for the both of you."

"Thanks dad." 

Jamie has to return to his tour so he hugs him tightly. How he wished his wife could be here for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was watching jamies ptsd episode and i couldn't help but think that he just needed someone to be there and hold him. someone be felt safe with. anyways. enjoy. leave me a kudos/comment to sate my praise kink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jamie slips up and william becomes upset. frank and henry help the youngest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is everyone liking that these stories are from frank's pov? let me know!

He was concerned. 

Jamie had been working quite a few tours to get some overtime hours. William had even called him to ask if he should be concerned. 

He didn’t want to worry him, but yes, he was concerned. 

Jamie loved his job, but he never sacrificed family time. 

He made it a point to leave the office early and to have his youngest son meet him at home while everyone was busy. Pop was out visiting an old friend and it would be the perfect time to have a heart-to-heart. As soon as he got home he turned on the coffeemaker and sat at the dining room table. His son walked in only a few moments later. 

“Hey dad.” 

“Hi son. Coffee is ready if you want some.” He says. “Could you get me some as well?” 

“Sure.” 

He watches as Jamie pours them each a mug and joins him at the table in the seat across from him. 

“What’s up dad?” 

Oh, his inquisitive son knew him far too well. 

“I am concerned. You seem to be putting in a lot of overtime and I wanted to ask you why.” He sips from his coffee. 

Jamie’s cheeks turn a bit pink, which is an interesting response. “Oh. You, uh, noticed that?” 

“I’m the police commissioner, it’s my job to notice that.” 

Jamie huffs out a laughter and rubs his hands through his face. “Okay. Well. Since William has proposed, I’ve been wanting to save up some money to give him a ring just as thoughtful as mine.” 

He smiles at his son. “Jamie, we Reagan men are prideful, so I know you won’t accept any money to help you. Your fiance is worried about you, so maybe ease up on it just a little.” 

“I’m almost at the amount I need. Maybe only a week left of overtime and then I can ease up on the extra tours. I promise.” 

He smiles at his son. How could he blame his son’s dedication to gift his fiance such a thoughtful gift such as a wedding ring? 

“Or, we could reach another agreement that doesn’t absolutely drain you? I’ve been wanting to repaint the fence in the backyard. I’ll give you whatever you need left in exchange for your labor?” 

Jamie’s eyes widen, “Really?” 

“You’ll never accept a handout, but you will accept getting paid for a job? How about it?” 

Jamie smiles at him, “Yeah dad, that...that would be great.” 

“Great. I want you home at a decent hour and to spend time with that fiance of yours. You owe him after worrying him so much.” 

His son laughs and agrees with him. 

Jamie finishes the task in record time. It’s to be expected. His son was efficient and also did good work as well. He was happy to hand over the money to his son. Jamie hugged him tightly in thanks. 

At Sunday dinner Jamie and William made their way up to him after greeting the others. 

“William has something to show you.” Jamie says happily. 

William holds his hand up on his ring finger lays a solid black tungsten ring with three diamonds inlaid in it. 

“That’s a very nice ring, song. Good choice,” he smiles. 

Jamie leaves to go tease his nephews and Williams sits across from him. “So, the overtime tours was for the ring, wasn’t it?” 

He gives his future son-in-law a smile, “If there’s one thing you should know about Jamie is that he doesn’t half-ass anything and he’s a prideful man. He wanted to pay for that ring himself because that’s what we do for the people we love.” 

William smiles. “Jamie...is going to be a good husband.” 

“He is, but remember he’s also fallible and I hope you can remember all the good he is capable of when he does make a mistake.” 

“A Reagan making a mistake? I don’t believe it,” William teases. 

“It is known to happen occasionally.” He laughs. 

That mistake happened only a few weeks after. 

Jamie called him while he was at work, which was odd. Jamie never called while he was at the office unless it was an absolute emergency. 

“Son? Everything okay?” He asks calmly. 

“Dad,” Jamie sniffles, “I messed up.” 

“Tell me what happened, son.” 

“There was an incident on my tour. It pushed me over my allotted tour hours and I forgot that I was meeting William for a nice dinner and I completely forgot to call. He got upset with me, and reasonably so. It’s not like me to forget these types of things which is why I know he’s so disappointed. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Jamie, take a deep breath for me. As much as we don’t like to admit it, we all mess up. It would be far too prideful to admit otherwise. William is a reasonable man, but right now he’s hurt because you did let him down. Give him some time to process his feelings. It’ll do you no good to try and fix it right now with both of your feelings being hurt. Give it a day, call him tomorrow and ask if he’s willing to meet up and talk. This is fixable.” 

Jamie sighs unsteadily. “Could...could I come over tonight? I don’t trust myself to not get drunk.” 

“You are always welcome. Come over now, Pops is at home and he’s fixing dinner. I’ll be home shortly.” 

“Thanks dad.” 

They end the call. 

“Baker, clear my schedule for the rest of the day. Family emergency.” 

“Yes sir, commissioner.” Abigail responds. 

When he gets home his youngest is a mess. He doesn’t normally associate that word with his typically composed and well-dressed son. 

“Why does my youngest grandson look like a wreck?” Pop asks him when they escape to the kitchen to leave Jamie laying on the couch. 

“William and him had an argument. He’s taking it hard because it’s his fault.” 

“Ah, to be in love. It’s always worse when you’re at fault.” 

He sighs. “I’m guessing maybe we indulge in some comfort food for him instead of alcohol.”

“I’ll make some of his favorites. Go change. Dinner will be ready in a few hours.” 

Pop ended up making a feast for his youngest and Jamie although eyes red and hair dishevelled at well after thanking his grandfather. 

“William is a sensitive and thoughtful person, Jamie. These types of things are hurtful for him because that’s part of how he receives love. It’s good that you recognize that and feel as guilty as you do, so express that when you talk to him. I happen to know your fiance is the forgiving type.” He says gently. 

“It sucks letting him down. He’s always so understanding of me and my job. I should have at least called him.” 

“You can’t change the past. What matters is how you handle it now.” Pop says. 

After their carb heavy dinner Jamie goes up to his room to sleep it off. He has a drink before turning in himself, but doesn’t catch a wink in worry over the argument between William and Jamie. It must be a parent thing. 

Jamie was gone when he went downstairs the next morning. He sent a small prayer for guidance and humility for his youngest son and for William to be forgiving. 

Sunday dinner made him anxious as Jamie hadn’t called him at all. He happened to be looking out the window when Jamie pulled up with William next to him in the passenger seat. They got out of the car only for his youngest to push William back up against it and kiss him. 

He smirks. The conversation and apology must have gone over well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jamie and william are cute. they're so smitten for one another i adore them. leave me a comment/kudos to sate my praise kink! <3


End file.
